The Doctor That Saved Me
by RusherSeanLosG
Summary: Kendall gets hurt during hockey and gets checked out and found love at the doctor's. (Kogan & a tiny bit of Jarlos)


A/N: Okay this summer I'm writing btr one-shots ;) PM a ship request..

Requested by: Harley Simonson

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

"FOR THE A MILLIONTH TIME I DO NOT NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" I yelled at the two again. The other day I slipped and fell on the ice skating rink while practicing for my next game with the Minnesota Wilds with Carlos and James. It wasn't too hard of a fall and they're begging me to go get my leg checked out. I'm my own doctor I know what I need. No, I'm not a real doctor but I know my own body!

"Kendall! You might have fractured it or worse it could be broken! You have to go, want to end up like your father was?! They cut his legs of! He died with no legs Kendall, I need you to go and maybe not JUST for you but for us also! We love you Kendall you know that but you have to go!" James yelled as he and Carlos begged me. Why should I go?! All it leads to is a big fat ass medical bill!

"If I weren't okay wouldn't I be in the Emergency room about to have surgery?!" I shouted back.

"WHY WOULD YOU WAIT TO THAT POINT ANYWAYS WHEN IT CAN BE TAKEN CARED OF AND OVER WITH IN A DAY OR EVEN LESS?!" James did have a good point I assume. I guess one visit won't hurt.

"Will you guys at least come with me?"

"That's what friends are for" Carlos smiled at me and we hugged.

"Thanks guys"

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"I still don't see why I'm being forced to see my doctor!" I pouted. I skipped hockey practice, a day at work, a meeting and a tv premier for this!

"Stop your baby ass pouting man, damn. This is for your health!" Carlos rolls his eyes. "And we all know you got Scandal recording, Blondie!" We all giggled.

"Well don't act like you're not addicted to it too, baby" James said

"Never denied it!"

"James sign me in, Carlos help me sit" They did as told and Carlos turns to me.

"Know who will see you?" He asks.

"Yeah. The newest doctor, Dr. Mitchell"

"Sounds cute" He elbows me.

"No Carlos! I won't do it this time!"

"But look at him!" He points to a light-skinned guy who was wearing a blue doctor's shirt. The dark brown, chocolate eyes, the hair and his muscles, he looks sexier than I thought

"Damn..." I say daydreaming but I quickly snapped out of it. "No! I won't do it! I'm here for my leg not for a date!"

"I know... but be here for both" James demanded.

"I'm shy"

"Since when?!"

"Since uhh... you remember when uhh... FINE I'LL DO IT!" The idiots high-fived after I said that. Am I really going to flirt with the doctor?! OH GOD.

"Kendall you know he's sexy, hot, amaz-OWW. Uhh... Not as much as my Carbear but... uhhh... yeah." I chuckled at James and he was right.

"Kendall Knight" The doctor called me and I followed him back while the other two stayed in the waiting room. "Hi I'm Dr. Mitchell I'll be seeing you today since your doctor is out. I hear your ankle might be broken?"

"Yes I play for the Minnesota Wilds and we were at practice the other day and I slipped and fell on the ice"

"I love hockey! You're my favorite"

I blushed "Well thank you, I'm still new to the team so I'm still not the best yet"

"Well you are to me and you're the cutest one out there" He says winking at me.

"Awe thanks, do you play too?"

"Eh I used to but I really like helping people and the medical stuff."

"That's cool too. Saving lives and stuff are more important anyways"

"Yeah I guess but I just started last month and haven't gotten my degree yet so there's still much to learn I suppose"

"Have you always wanted to be a doctor?"

"Yep since I was three" He said as he weighed me. "Your room is b220 down the hall, but Nurse Sammy will take X-rays real quick. I'll be right there" He pointed to the room down the hall and I noddded and waited for him in the room. "Let's take a look at the x-rays. We saw no breaks or nothing you're fine"

"Thanks doc. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

He smirked at me and locked the door and went between my legs. "I think I know how" I smirked and we began to kiss. We got closer and deepened the kiss while I got permission to let my tongue explore the inside of his mouth. Maybe going to the wasn't such a bad idea after all, because this was where I found the love of my life. Which was the doctor that saved me.

* * *

**Please R&R I know it sucked LOL ttyl xoxo ;)**


End file.
